Tres, cinco, nueve
by Hessefan
Summary: El regreso de antiguos capitanes constituye un cambio que afecta directa e internamente a sus tenientes. Un pequeño vistazo. * Viñetas & One Shot * Kensei M./Shûhei H.; Rose O./Izuru K.; Shinji H./Momo H.
1. Noveno escuadrón

****Disclaimer******: **Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé… mi originalidad para poner títulos los apabulla *suspira* A estas alturas —los que me leen seguido— deberían resignarse conmigo. Soy mala para poner títulos XD Pero pese a mi escasa originalidad, verán que no lo es tanto si leen los números en japonés y le buscan la quinta pata al gato.<em>

_Puse semejante cartel en el sumario porque soy de las que detestan los sumarios spoileantes (?)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3°, 5°, 9°<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Vino.

**Palabras: **694.

**Sub-género: **Bl.

**Resumen: **Disfrutar un poco más visualmente de esa belleza masculina no era un pecado.

**Nota**: Dadicado al Rukongai, porque varias de las locas de ahí mencionaban sobre que sería épico verlo a Shûhei en versión fanboy con Kensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Noveno escuadrón.<strong>

* * *

><p>Genial, lo que necesitaba para comenzar la mañana: que su propio <em>stalker<em>, fanboy acosador y personal, lo despertase muy temprano para hacerle una entrevista. Otra de las tantas que ya le había hecho desde que había puesto un pie en el Seireitei.

¿Es que a la gente en verdad le interesaba saber _todo_ sobre él? Arqueó una ceja. Por supuesto que no. Las ventas del suplemento habían caído considerablemente desde que él había vuelto a ocupar su cargo.

Shûhei ignoró como siempre el suspiro de hartazgo de su superior, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el roce, pues la mano áspera de su _dios personal_ le había acariciado sutilmente la mejilla. Y no era común que durante el desayuno y las entrevistas Kensei se pusiera… _cariñoso_.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Casi pareció reprocharlo.

—Eh —el teniente parpadeó sin entender la pregunta; pero de golpe se dio cuenta a qué se debía tanto acercamiento. Se tocó la mejilla en el lugar donde tenía tatuado el número que para él era mágico—Es… es de buena suerte —dijo, al no saber qué excusa darle que no fuera una muy vergonzosa.

Que lo admiraba era algo que el mismo Kensei sabía, no había ningún misterio tras ello.

—¿Y sabes lo que significa? —Lo probó.

—Sí, por supuesto… —respondió jactancioso—su nombre. Y el escuadrón.

—O sea —murmuró, elevando con picardía una ceja ante su análisis—, vas por ahí con el nombre de un tipo tatuado en la cara.

—Bueno, pero no es cualquier tipo… —sonrió nervioso.

Era cierto, podía tildarse de extraño, pero no le preocupaba lo que pudieran llegar a opinar los demás al respecto. Por eso se lo había hecho en un lugar tan visible como lo era su mejilla; para que nunca quedara tapado. Porque él llevaba ese número y ese símbolo con orgullo.

De repente Kensei se descubría pensando en obscenidades. Demasiado tiempo rodeado de tanta testosterona en ebullición. Y Mashiro no andaba cerca para aquietar las aguas.

—Dime, ¿tienes otros tatuajes? —preguntó con aparente desidia.

—Pues —la expresión siempre seria del teniente varió a una nítidamente apocada—, está en una zona de difícil acceso.

Kensei sonrió de costado mordiendo una uva. ¿Qué tan de difícil acceso sería esa zona? Después de todo tenía la certeza de que el chico no podría rechazar ningún pedido expreso de él.

—Tengo una idea. En vez de hacer la entrevista —propuso con calma—, vienes a mi cuarto y me muestras ese tatuaje.

—¿A su… cuarto?

—Claro, para tener privacidad —alzó un hombro, displicente—; si es que está en una zona complicada imagino que no querrás que cualquiera te vea mostrándomelo.

—Entiendo —asintió un poco ido. Entre sus manos tenía los papeles con las preguntas que pensaba hacerle a su superior, pero de repente todo eso parecía secundario; porque los deseos de su capitán para él eran órdenes.

Al final se lo mostró. No pudo rehusarse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Se bajó los pantalones con decoro y de esa forma Kensei pudo apreciar en la pelvis el kanji de "este" —el signo cardinal— perfectamente caligrafiado. Frunció el ceño, molesto con el detalle y la indeliberada revelación.

—¿Sabes? —Habló con lentitud, relamiéndose interiormente ante la soberbia semi desnudes de su vasallo—Dicen que es de mala suerte tener tatuajes pares, que deben ser siempre impares —lo dijo por decir, en un modesto intento para evitar que su teniente se vistiese tan rápido. Disfrutar un poco más visualmente de esa belleza masculina no era un pecado.

Shûhei no pudo decir nada, veía el rostro de su capitán muy pegado a su entrepierna, estudiándolo como si realmente quisiera ver cada trazo del tatuaje, lograba ponerlo nervioso. Aun más sentir la calidad respiración. Maldición, Shuuhei rogó para que su propio cuerpo no reaccionase frente a tan ínfimo estímulo; pero lamentablemente no lo logró y _eso_ sucedió.

Sin embargo Kensei no se mostró ofendido por el pormenor. Al contrario.

Por eso y algunos meses después, Shûhei acabó tatuándose otro sesenta y nueve en una zona que también era de _difícil acceso_. Menos para su capitán; de hecho era el único que tenía libre acceso a esa zona de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración<strong>: El kanji del signo cardinal "este" es el mismo kanji que tiene en su nombre Tôsen Kaname. (Había olvidado aclarar eso XD)


	2. Tercer escuadrón

**Tercer escuadrón.**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1005.

**Prompt: **Vino.

**Sub-género:** Bl, de ese que si parpadeas te lo pierdes.

**Resumen**: No le sorprendía, entonces, que estuviera tan preparado para sacar adelante al escuadrón incluso sin su capitán.

* * *

><p>No podía evitar maravillarse con el joven. Suponía lo que debía haber significado para él la supuesta traición de su capitán, la responsabilidad de llevar adelante un escuadrón con todo ese peso sobre los hombros. Seguir de pie, pese al dolor.<p>

Sabía que Kira había querido mucho a Ichimaru Gin, quizás más de lo que él osaba suponer o de lo que se aventuraban a rumorear. Y no pretendía tampoco robarle el lugar que se había ganado el antiguo cabecilla en la vida del teniente. Sin embargo sí admitía, puertas adentro, que le gustaría establecer un lazo tan fuerte como ese con el jovencito. Era necesario si querían que el trabajo marchase sobre ruedas.

Sin embargo Izuru desde el primer día había puesto una barrera invisible entre ambos, una difícil de sortear y asimismo de ignorar.

—Quédate —le pidió señalándole con elegancia la silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Lo hice mal? —investigó curioso como un alumno reprendido.

Rose sonrió apenas, de esa manera que lo hacía ver como un miembro de la aristocracia aunque no lo fuera.

—A decir verdad haces tu trabajo muy bien —reconoció sin tapujos—, demasiado bien.

—Gracias —agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Imagino que debió haber sido difícil para ti llevar adelante este escuadrón—. Al tocar ese delicado punto por primera vez pudo notar lo mucho que le afectaba al joven hablar de ese pasado—, estoy orgulloso de ti —agregó rápidamente para aliviarle la pena, pero de inmediato se sintió idiota de ser tan sincero.

Como si al jovencito pudiera importarle si le hacía sentir orgullo a él.

—Supongo que tuve suerte —dijo por decir ante el silencio prolongado y el rictus de amargura en el rostro del hombre. No le caía mal a fin de cuentas.

—Me han dicho los demás que siempre eras la alegría del escuadrón—suspiró, perdiendo la mirada —, que pese a todo siempre sonreíste y que siempre tuviste una palabra amable para regalar —se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana, por ella podía apreciar sus rosas tal como las había dejado mucho antes de abandonar el rango que en el presente volvía a tener—. Debió haber sido difícil.

—Lo fue —murmuró, sintiéndose extraño por estar tocando el tema con su nuevo capitán. Un tema que había intentado eludir sabiendo que tarde o temprano debería afrontar. Pero saber que era algo ineludible no quitaba que le hiciera sentir incómodo.

—Es bueno tenerte —afirmó con exagerada seguridad, dando la vuelta para mirarlo y asintiendo reiteradas veces—. Supongo que soy afortunado de tenerte como teniente.

—Bueno, no exagere —se llevó una mano tras la nuca sonriendo quedamente.

—De verdad lo digo. No creo que ningún escuadrón haya estado tan ordenado en su vida. —Lo siguiente a decir lo pensó con calma y aun así no estaba seguro de que si era momento de pronunciar ese nombre—Imagino que debo darle crédito a Ichimaru Gin, ¿verdad?

Kira alzó las cejas, tratando de no borrar la sonrisa en su rostro producida por tantos cumplidos, pero no pudo. Ese nombre siempre tocaba fibras sensibles en él.

—La verdad es que sí —de golpe empezó a reír bajito, en un cambio abismal de emociones.

Rose se sorprendió por eso, pero cuando el joven continuó hablando con más naturalidad entendió mejor a qué se debía el arrebato.

—Era pésimo capitán —se permitió carcajear apenas—, no le gustaba trabajar —enumeró con melancolía—. Se la pasaba todo el día con la teniente del décimo escuadrón bebiendo sake en el bar. Así que a mí me quedaba a cargo todo el trabajo del día —alzó los hombros, despreocupadamente—, me acostumbré a que el capitán Ichimaru fuera así, y con el tiempo… —negó con la cabeza reiteras veces—ya no me molestaba.

Rose asintió de nuevo, profundamente divertido. Ahora entendía mejor de qué manera Izuru Kira se había formado. No le sorprendía, entonces, que estuviera tan preparado para sacar adelante al escuadrón incluso sin su capitán. Porque por lo visto y después de todo Ichimaru Gin nunca había sido más que una figura decorativa dentro del escuadrón.

—Era muy holgazán —murmuró, ya sin alegría, más bien con una desgarradora nostalgia. —Muy diferente a usted —dijo con energía, reparando en su momento de quiebre y tratando de ser gentil—, usted sí que nos hace trabajar. Aunque para mí ahora es más… —pensó la palabra que mejor se ajustaba—tranquilizador contar con su presencia —chasqueó la lengua, esa no era la palabra.

—Podemos hacer un buen equipo —propuso, esperando por la reacción del joven y suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente este asintió.

Volvió a ofrecerle asiento y en esa ocasión Izuru aceptó.

—Sí, podemos hacer un buen equipo —murmuró tan bajo que parecía estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

Rose sirvió té para los dos y se sentó frente a él dispuesto a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos papelerío. Quería escuchar al joven, tratar de destruir esa barrera inmaterial. Tenía fe en que lo lograría, si tan sólo Kira lograse bajar un poco la guardia luego de dejar ir en verdad a su antiguo capitán. Su presencia se podía sentir y oler en cada rincón de esa oficina.

Que no, Rose jamás suplantaría lo que para él había sido Ichimaru. Eso se dijo con vehemencia Izuru.

Desde ya… Rose trabajaba en verdad, no llegaba borracho, ni tampoco lo acosaba por los pasillos o se comportaba como un niño escondiéndole los papeles importantes para que no trabajase tanto y en cambio le prestase más atención a él.

Ni tampoco corría por el escuadrón escapando de las venganzas de Matsumoto, ni lo despertaba a medianoche con un beso para ocupar un lugar en el tatami como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo.

Durante todos esos años bajo el yugo indulgente de Ichimaru había sentido que más que un capitán, había tenido un hijo. Era hora, en el presente y con Rose a la cabeza del escuadrón, de cambiar ese lugar, aunque no pudiera hacerlo para con sus sentimientos.


	3. Quinto escuadrón

**Palabras: **1143.

**Prompt: **Vino.

**Sub-género: **H o Gen.

**Resumen: **Era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana rota, quebrada en mil pedazos e imposible de reconstruir.

* * *

><p><em>~ Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan... ~<em>

* * *

><p>Si Kensei y Rose creían que la tenían difícil, no se imaginaban cuán peliagudo era para el pobre de Shinji. Que ya bastante tenía de por sí con el cabello rebelde que le crecía torcido.<p>

Además de sus dramas existenciales y narcisistas tenía otras preocupaciones a las que atender.

No podía tildar a su teniente de desobediente o subversiva de una manera muy literal, no obstante ella se las ingeniaba para desaparecerse como para arte de magia. De esa forma él no sólo tenía más trabajo por hacer —era lo de menos tener trabajo de más—, sino que además le perdía el rastro. Y lo que le fastidiaba de todo el meollo era acabar preocupándose por ella.

—Muñequita, ¿dónde estabas?

—Caminando —respondió, frenando en medio del pasillo exterior y lateral del quinto escuadrón. El mismo pasillo que había recorrido millares de veces junto a Aizen—, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Has desaparecido por todo el día —intentó que no sonora a reproche.

—Lo siento, ¿hay mucho trabajo?

—No, ya lo terminé, no es eso lo que me importa —suspiró, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para sentarla en el genkan y así tener laa charla obligada. Cual padre a la hija—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir escapando de mí?

—Yo… yo no escapo de usted —abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida de por la conclusión del hombre.

—Lo sabes —terció él con seriedad—, ahora soy tu capitán —argumentó no con frialdad, pero tampoco con indulgencia.

Shinji podía ser delicado con las personas —dulce y pesado, agregaría Hiyori—, pero si estas necesitaban un golpe duro de realidad para reaccionar a tiempo tampoco dudaba en darlo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con notable energía; como si el detalle de que él fuera el nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón en verdad le molestase.

—¿Entonces por qué nunca me dices capitán? —Al ver la expresión abatida de la muchacha, le sonrió con afecto para aligerar su pesar.

—Yo sí lo… —pensó en retrucarlo, en decirle que eso era mentira, pero no pudo, porque se daba cuenta de que Shinji tenía razón.

Desde que ese hombre había pisado el quinto escuadrón de, sus labios jamás había salido un Hirako-_taichô_.

—Está bien —canturreó Shinji simulando estar dolido—; entiendo, no me ves como tu capitán todavía.

—No es eso, es que… —no supo cómo explicarse y de repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Después de todo Hirako-_taichô_ no tenía la culpa de nada y desde un principio la había tratado bien.

—Es eso —argumentó, mostrándole con una nueva sonrisa que el detalle no le dolía, lejos de haber simulado que sí—. Sé que para ti Aizen fue una persona importante, pero verás, muñequita —le dijo con cariño, acomodándole uno de los mechones—, que con el tiempo podrás llamarme así. Pero si no te esfuerzas por hacerlo… —silenció al darse cuenta del ligero temblequeo que se había apoderado de ella. Momo bajó la vista al suelo de madera tratando de contenerse.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No le gustaban los cambios. ¿Y si al intentar decir Hirako-taichô su mente, y especialmente su corazón, la traicionaban transmutándolo por un Aizen-taichô? Se moriría en ese mismo momento llegado el caso, porque para ella la palabra "Aizen" era tabú, impronunciable y prohibida; una palabra embrujada que paralizaba cada célula de su cuerpo destrozándole lo poco de espíritu y dignidad que le quedaban, si es que algo de todo eso aún le quedaba.

Hizo el intento, como el bebé que suelta su primera palabra consistente.

—¿Hi-Hirako-taichô? —lo llamó con delicada vergüenza.

—¿Sí —correspondió risueño y un poco burlón—, Momo-_fukutaichô_?

La manera hilarante de decir aquello le arrancó una sonrisa a la muchacha, en gran contraste con las lágrimas que caían de sus expresivos ojos.

—¿Por qué empezó a llamarme muñequita?

Había dejado de llamarle Hinamori-chan para al poco tiempo, horas apenas de conocerla, empezar a llamarla _Hina-chan_.

Shinji arqueó las cejas, muy formal; no esperaba esa pregunta. Uno a veces pone los motes y las personas no se preguntan las razones, lo intuyen. Al narigón le dicen narigón y no cuestiona por qué. Pensó en la respuesta verdadera, pero sobre la marcha y tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos, inventó otra:

—Porque eres una linda muñequita —le sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

Era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana rota, quebrada en mil pedazos e imposible de reconstruir. Shinji lo sabía. Momo quizás nunca se recuperaría del daño que le había hecho Aizen. Y no le importaba, él se encargaría de juntar todos los trozos y pegarlos, uno a uno y con calma.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —dijo para intentar disipar la angustia de su teniente y de paso cambiar el tema sin virarlo del todo.

—¿De qué?

—De que nuestros kanji se leen igual, fonéticamente hablando.

—¿Lo dice por "shin" y "mori"?

—Ajá… significa verdad y realidad —la miró con intensidad—. Este presente es nuestra verdad y nuestra realidad.

Momo pareció quedarse abstraída, buceando en la profundidad de esa revelación cierta y muy interna que se negaba a afrontar.

—Pero "shin" también significa muerte —retrucó frunciendo el ceño, gesto que le arrancó una risita al capitán.

Era un hueso duro de roer la pequeña; podía ser insensible como una piedra cuando se lo proponía y a la vez blanda como el algodón, atenta al sentir de los demás. Frágil como una muñequita.

Se puso de pie y la llamó con un brazo.

—Ven y hazme compañía durante la cena —Eran momentos como ese, tan cotidianos, útiles para fortalecer los lazos.

—No quiero ser una molestia —Sabía que el capitán era muy celoso de su privacidad. No solía permitir ningún tipo de interrupción durante esos momentos, así como tampoco de relacionarse con nada que implicase trabajo.

Hirako nunca había podido disfrutar con tranquilidad de la compañía de Aizen, y qué diferente era todo con Momo en el presente.

—Tú compañía no es una molestia. —Le sonrió de vuelta mostrándole la gran hilera de dientes—Me he encariñado muy rápido contigo, Hina-chan.

Y ante esa sonrisa la barrera acabó por derrumbarse; porque ante esa sonrisa Hinamori se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada qué temer. No volvería a pasarle lo mismo, podía confiar en ese hombre sin temor a una desilusión. Porque Hirako era así, sencillo y transparente, genuino desde la primera hasta la última hebra de su cabello rubio, puro como un niño. Él no sabía esconder sus emociones, como Aizen sí había sabido hacerlo tan bien en el pasado.

Alivio, era lo que se filtraba como el viento por cada recoveco, acariciando los cimientos de la traición que Aizen había forjado con sus propias manos y con su propia boca, boca que sólo había sabido suspirar mentiras.

Sentían y pensaban lo mismo… Qué distinto era el aire que se respiraba en el quinto escuadrón.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Otra vez, este último one Shot es un juego de palabras entre los kanji de los dos. El final no me convence ni un poco, quizás lo esté toqueteando en un par de días. Espero que les hayan gustado los tres.<em>

_Gracias por leer ^^._

_Ah, cierto, la estrofita es parte de una canción de Diego Torres. "Déjame estar". Lo irónico es que tengo un fic Tôshirô/Momo que tiene como base esta misma canción XDXDXD_


End file.
